The present invention relates to a pedestal cap and more particularly to a vented non-metallic cap for a pedestal containing high heat generating components.
Equipment pedestals such as those used for telecommunications, cable television and the like are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,041 (co-pending application, Ser. No. 09/366,982) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,353. The data transmission equipment enclosed in such pedestals generate heat, however, usually this does not create any undue problem because the pedestal is able to radiate and/or conduct the heat to the ambient environment thereby preventing damage to the electronic equipment within the pedestal. However, with new high speed data, video electronics and optical devices, the amount of heat generated has grown and has become a problem. Such equipment may generate heat upwards of 23 watts. It is required that ambient air temperature around optical devices not exceed 65xc2x0 C. while those devices are operating. Furthermore, this critical temperature is to be achieved using only passive thermal management techniques; actively powered cooling devices may not be specified.
The difficulties arising due to increased heat generation have been overcome by the present invention. What is described here is a vented cap for an outdoor equipment pedestal having an appearance and size similar to existing pedestal top covers and comprising a base having an open center portion and a peripheral vent, a screen mounted to and supported by the base, an impact cover mounted to the base above the screen, and a fastener for connecting the base and the cover.
There are a number of advantages, features and objects achieved with the present invention which are believed not to be available in any earlier related device. For example, one advantage is that the present invention provides a vented pedestal cap having superior thermal performance characteristics compared to existing pedestal top covers. Another object of the present invention is to provide a vented pedestal cap which allows good passive interior ventilation. A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a vented cap that fits existing pedestals from a size standpoint and also has a similar appearance so as not to detract from the pedestal""s aesthetics. Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a vented pedestal cap having good impact resistant qualities. Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a vented pedestal cap which is made of several parts that are easily, quickly and inexpensively made and assembled. A further object of the present invention is to provide a vented pedestal cap which is strong, chemical resistant, flame retardant and highly weatherable. An additional aim of the present invention is to provide an insect screen as part of the cap so as to shield the interior of the pedestal from environmental contaminants.
A more complete understanding of the present invention and other objects, advantages, features, aspects and aims thereof will be gained from a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiment read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing provided herein.